


Sound Advice

by queenmidalah



Series: Obidala [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has a little heart to heart with Queen Amidala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.net in July 2000.

Qui-Gon Jinn raised his head from the schematics of the battle. Padmé had dismissed the briefing moments before. Captain Panaka and Qui-Gon had held back to go over things once again. A disturbance in the force ran through him. It was faint, as if the source of the disturbance was trying to hide it. His gaze trailed to that of his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon realized that since Padmé's revelation of her true identity, Obi-Wan had been overly silent. As if her deception bothered him. He looked to where the queen was standing off on her own. She too spoke only when necessary since she revealed who she was. Even her handmaidens remained distant from her, obviously respecting her need for solace.

"You seem troubled, your majesty," Qui-Gon said as he approached Padmé.

Padmé looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I fear that my deception has cost me a deep friendship," she said.

"Could you elaborate, your majesty?" Qui-Gon said crossing his arms over his chest.

Padmé sighed heavily. When she looked up at the Jedi Master he no longer saw the calm exterior of the queen. Instead he saw the innocent and sad features of Padmé. "On our journey to Coruscant once we left Tatooine, I came upon Obi-Wan in meditation while in the throne room. I wondered if he was all right, so I walked in," she said.

Qui-Gon tilted his head regarding her. "Was he?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "He was fine. He merely was trying to focus his mind. I started to leave, than noticed the look on his face. It was almost as if he needed someone to talk to. About what I am not sure," she said. "But I stayed, and we talked. We never talked about one thing. Our conversation jumped from one thing to the next."

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "You became close with him?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes I did. He even felt the minimum amount of telepathic ability I have. I've always known I was not strong enough in the Force to be a Jedi, but telepathy and intuition have been a power on my side. I rarely get the chance to use them," she said. "During the course of our conversation, we linked to one another telepathically without realization. It certainly helped though at times when we reached certain aspects of our conversations. I would know when he was holding something back, and he would then know if I was. To be honest I was amazed he never figured out I was the queen."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "And this is why you feel you have lost his friendship?" he asked.

Padmé bowed her head with a sigh. "I had to keep my identity a secret. At least until it was necessary for me to reveal myself," she said. She looked up at Qui-Gon. "I wanted to reveal who I was to him, but duty did not allow me to do so, and I fear because of it, he's lost to me forever."

Qui-Gon's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "His friendship means that much to you?" he questioned.

Padmé turned completely to look up at him. "Yes it does. What do I do to correct my mistakes Master Jedi?" she asked.

Qui-Gon watched Padmé quietly. He smiled a bit at her. "One thing I have learned since Obi-Wan has been my Padawan learner is that he is stubborn, but you must go to him. After this battle, I will no longer be a part of your life, Obi-Wan shall. I foresee it. When you have troubles, turn to him for guidance, for assistance, but ultimately turn to him for friendship and solace, he will be there for you," he said.

Padmé frowned at him, tilting her head. "Do you foresee your death?" she asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I am uncertain. But I do know that my influence in your life, and in Obi-Wan's will no longer be after this event. What the outcome will be I do not know, except for that," he said.

Padmé was confused, and it showed on her face. "I do not wish to see your death Qui-Gon. You have been a valuable asset to me and my people," she said. "I apologize for saying you were reckless on Tatooine."

Qui-Gon waved his hand, dismissing it. "You had every right, your majesty. Obi-Wan accuses me of the very same thing at times. I am reckless, but I do what I must to get things done. Obi-Wan has the same determination as myself, though he tends to toe the line of the Jedi Code more than I do. It is something he will learn to overcome I think. It is not always a bad thing to be reckless. Taking chances at times proves to be effective," he said.

Padmé smiled. "I still apologize. I should have trusted that you knew what you were doing," she said.

Qui-Gon stifled a chuckle. "We all do what we must, and speak up when we must when we think others are wrong. I admit though, I should have sensed then who you truly where. Your royal air was strong that day as you spoke with me. Perhaps I was blinded by your deception. You hide secrets well, your majesty," he said.

Padmé smiled. She looked down at her feet and then her head rose. Her eyes drifted to where Obi-Wan was gazing out over Naboo's lush green lands. "Perhaps I should go to him and try to mend my errors?" she suggested.

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan learner and nodded. "Do not let his aloofness bother you, your majesty. He will understand your reasons for your deception. But for now he is focusing his attentions on the mission ahead. Including protecting you," Qui-Gon said.

Padmé raised her head, her eyes looking into Qui-Gon's. "Protecting me?" she asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "For all that he projects in his stance and silence, his main concern is your safety. I can sense that in him. I do suggest you talk to him and explain your deception a bit more, but I can sense that he does truly understand and has already forgiven you," he replied.

Padmé smiled gently. "Thank you Master Qui-Gon," she said.

Qui-Gon smiled and gently touched her shoulder in a paternal way. "You are very welcome Padmé," he said. Padmé began to walk away, heading for Obi-Wan.

"May the Force be with you, your majesty," Qui-Gon called after her.

Padmé turned and smiled again. "And with you Master Jedi," she returned. Qui-Gon watched her turn around again and walked over to Obi-Wan. He stood there a moment, watching the couple before turning around and returning to Panaka's side.


End file.
